One of The Same: Caged
by AraneaDuDios
Summary: When Kanna is sent to assassinate Neji she ends up becoming his rumored fiancee and is forced by his uncle to marry him. Now they have to deal with Naraku, Orochimaru, and making an heir.. How ever will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Kanna sighed. She had been awake since before dawn traveling with her sister. The air was cold and sent goose bumps down her skin. They were on a mission for their master. They were to infiltrate and capture a man from a village called Kanoha. Details had been left out other than how he looked and where he lived, but she was sure that if Naraku wanted him he must have a special gift or power of some sort for there was never a need for her master to absorb a nigen as he had made it clear he was going to do to their prey.

"Damn that Naraku, who does he think he is ordering us to capture a stupid Nigen in the middle of the night!? How can you be so quiet Kanna, aren't you even a little stressed or something?" she asked obviously annoyed with the girls lack of emotion.

"Kagura, we are approaching the target." her soft voice came. Kagura saved a glace and looked at the girls mirror. They were indeed reaching the intended location.

"Kanoha, village of the Leaf ninjas. He couldn't have picked a worse place to invade... How exactly does he expect us to do this?" she hissed.

Kanna looked towards the woods. They were descending to find cover from the ninja's detection. Quietly the albino girl climbed off her sister's giant feather and headed towards the faint light which she new was Kanoha. Kagura sighed and followed after the girl. They did not get along as well as siblings under normal circumstances, but they got along better than the Inu brothers. At least they weren't always at each other's throats. Kanna was quiet and obedient meaning less of a headache for her, but Kagura sometimes wished that her sister had been more normal. Maybe then she would have someone to talk to or to express sympathy.

"Kanna, sometimes you make me wonder. Do you feel emotion? Do you feel pain or pleasure? Have you ever thought of doing something other than follow Naraku's wishes? It makes me angry that you never show emotion. Do you see it as a flaw as Sesshomaru or is there something deeper behind your apathetic disposition?" the older looking woman asked curiously. She always came to wonder how her sister tolerated their master's behavior. Was she at all concerned with the fact that he held their very lives in his hands?

"You ask questions that I do not understand... What are emotions, are they feelings of want and of jealousy? Are they what makes my heart clench at times? If so then I would be better off without them... They are useless and only make you vulnerable. Lord Sesshomaru was wise when he said that showing emotion was a flaw and I myself understand why. Should I subject myself to vulnerability so that some one may take advantage of my feelings? I do not understand these things you call emotions, but I am sure they are unpleasant. The only ones that I have come to know by your standards would be sorrow and boredom, even then I do not understand why...." The small girl stated much to her sister's surprise. Never had Kagura heard her sister speak so deeply nor that long. She was used to the occasional sentence or order, but to hear that her sister had feelings and understood what she meant was astounding. She knew that Kanna did not mean for her questions to be answered, but she felt that she wanted to answer them and ask more. She wanted to learn more about her sister. She was a puzzle waiting to be put together, a mystery waiting to be solved. She wanted to get into her head and see what she was thinking, but she didn't want to give herself a headache with this right now. Not when they had an upcoming mission awaiting them.

"Let's go..." Kagura surpressed a sigh and moved ahead.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Neji, the master requires your presence." one of the maids had gone to fetch Neji. The jonin had not quite changed from when he was younger, but he was trying. He had become kinder and more attentive of the heiriss and had even helped her with the next chunin exams. The Hyuga Lord had also become more attached to the young man if only out of guilt to what happened to his father. He had become used to everyday life here in the estate and was not looked down upon anymore. There was rumor that the Lord had even considered adopting Neji and making him the heir to the estate. That was not surprising as he was a Hyuga prodigy and one of the best ninja in the clan, but he couldn't help but feel as if the Lord was trying too hard. He would be more than happy to be the next heir, but did he feel worthy? No, he didn't feel he was worthy enough to even dine with his uncle let alone become his son.

"I am on my way.." Neji sighed smiling politely as she left. The sound of his footsteps could be heard down the hall and he became all the more aware of his breathing as he went further into the Main Family wing. The lights were dim and not a thing could be heard. The silence was deafening. He placed his hand on the handle taking in a breath before he slid it open.

Light filled the room temporarily blinding him. As he blinked away the spots in his eyes he bowed acknowledging his uncle before he was seated on a cushion before him.

"Neji, I see you are doing well as a Jonin and I congratulate you on your mission's success. I have heard wonderful things from the hokage. Sunade is very pleased with you work as am I." the elderly man spoke proudly. There was a shine in his eyes that made the man's stomachs flutter.

"Thank you Uncle.. Is there a reason that you have called upon me?" the jonin asked impatiently. The old man frowned placing his hands on his knees.

"I see you are much like your father, always straight to the point. Since you are so impatient I will get to the point. There is rumor that I am considering making you the heir to the Hyuga Estate, and those rumors have gone unconfirmed. Here today I will confirm them, I wish to know if you would like to become part of the main branch... Would you?" the man asked an edge to his tone. He seemed to be nervous or anxious. He was scared that his nephew would say no, but he wasn't sure how everything would play out if he did indeed say yes to the proposal. Would the council object to his choice? If they dared to defy him he would not pause to think in destroying them. He was the Lord and his word was law whether they liked it or not.

Neji's eyes were wide he had never believed the rumors, but now he was here facing the decision of a life time. He could become a son of the Main Branch and reap the benefits or he could stay and wonder what it would have been like if he had excepted but also fulfill his dreams. A rush of anxiety coursed through him. If he decided to say yes then he would be even more restricted in some parts. He would have to take classes to understand the duties of the heir and he would be forced to act as someone else; he probably wouldn't even have a say in who he would marry. No doubt the family would want him to produce heirs of the Hyuga bloodline, but would he be paired with someone trustworthy and kind like Hinata or someone greedy and evil like his own stepmother was?

Lord Hiashi's eyebrows furrowed, he was patient for the most part, but his nephew's prolonged answer was more than testing his patience. He wanted him to say yes and he wanted him to want to say yes. He knew that Neji wanted to be independent from the Clan, but he knew that being independent meant having constant battle with the council as to ensure the safety of the Hyuga secret and kekkei genkai. The council was as paranoid as a cat was afraid of water. They were hesitant even when the need of new blood into the family was essential. His own daughter Hinata and her constant illness and weakness was due to the neglect of the need of a new gene source. His daughter would have to marry outside of the clan if she wanted to have healthy children, as would his youngest, Hanabi. They were too ill bred to continue on with another of the Hyuga clan which made them even less wanted as heirs to the estate.

"What is your answer Neji?" he asked impatiently. Neji's eyes wandered up to his uncles face. A deep inhale and exhale was heard as he stared into his uncles white eyes. He bowed to the lord and proceeded to answer.

"I am honored that you would see me worthy as a possible heir and son. I was reluctant at first, but I humbly accept, but I have one request." he looked to his uncle with determination.

"State your request.."

"I wish to be free of the ties that accompany the power of the Main Branch. When it is time for me to wed I will be free to choose my own wife as she would not be of Hyuga blood, and I am free to leave the compound to tend to my duties as a ninja." the heavy determination in his nephews eyes reminded him of his former brother. He knew he would be unable to deny his wishes, but the council would object and try to push there way into his life and so he would warn his nephew.

"I see no harm in your request. I accept your terms, but under one condition.... I must approve of you wife and you will behave properly as the heir as you will be taking classes on edicate, history, business, and other topics which you will come to know as the classes continue. The council will try to join you with a Hyuga woman even if I agree and you will have to be careful and cautious. Do not dismiss any ill motivations or doings of yourself as they are punishable by death and torture. Do you find these suitable?" he asked not quite happy that he would want to continue being a Jonin, but he would not complain. It was much like he was bribing him right now anyways. He knew Neji didn't have the power to complete his goal without some help and he himself did not want the power of the clan to go to one of his other nephews as they were neither bright or collected.

"I do... If there are forms for me to sign then shall I see them?" he asked. He had training to attend to. Lee and Tenten were waiting for him. Lee was no doubt hitting on Tenten and she was probably wondering where he was. He surpressed a sigh and signed the papers that were given to him, stamping it and sealing it with blood. He was the new heir to the Hyuga compound, he was sure Tenten would be overjoyed... Now if only Hiashi didn't keep staring at him.

"Neji, you know that I am very proud of you as would your father. You are a very bright boy, don't let your talent go to waste. You are dismissed.." Hiashi's eyes looked sad as if he were regretting something, but what was there to regret. His father had died to save his brother and Hiashi just reaped the benefits as would anyone else. Neji looked on as Hiashi turned his attention to the rising sun. The birds were chirping and a breeze caressed them through the open window. They were free. Free from the cage that binds others. Free as the wind. Was he free now? He was heir, but he was still just a branching child. The council was sure to pay him no mind and if they did it was probably just be to marry him to a Hyuga twit or have him killed, he knew he could handle either.

"Lord Hiashi... Thank you." with that Neji rose leaving behind a smiling Lord. Yes, Hiashi had many plans. Hopefully they wouldn't be ruined by the elders, but hey, he could handle anything.

. . . . . . . .

"Tenten, please! I promise I will protect you till the day that I die! So, please go out with me!" Lee begged. It was the third time that he had asked today, which was rather irritating if you had asked his victim, uh.. I mean love interest. A little red vain popped out of the girls head as her fist grew to an immense anime size. Lee's eyes widened and he stepped away from the girl. All women were scary when they were angry... It was a proven fact. If you had asked him which he's rather be doing right now: staring into the eyes of a deadly konoichi or fighting the akatsuki he would have chosen the akatsuki hands down.

"W-wait Tenten, w-what about the power of y-youth?! D-don't you remember?! What about that time I s-saved you when we were attacked!? Wait Tenten!" it was too late. By the time he finished his sentence he was flying high in the air with the power of youth right behind him. Maybe a few years ago he had gotten over his love of Sakura and fell for the weapons expert. At first she had been flattered, but that feeling went away after maybe... Two minutes.

"Stupid Rock Lee... How do you expect me to like you if you act like a desperate idiot?" she mumbled to herself. Actually, somewhere deep down inside of her she loved the attention and she probably would have agreed to go out with him too, if he hadn't been so 'out there' that is.

"I see I missed nothing important while I was away...." A cool voice startled Tenten making her jump. She smiled when she recognized the voice. It was Neji!

"Neji-kun, where have you been? We've been waiting for you since the sun reached the horizon." she complained. She turned around slowly to add to dramatic effect and glared at him. The smirk on his face made confused her. Had something good happened to him?

"You look rather happy.. What happened?" she asked curious as to what could put him in such a good mood.

"Nothing of your concern.. I'm sure you'll hear later through Hanabi anyways, the girl can't keep her mouth shut." he shrugged and went to start his training.

Sighing she gave up. She smiled and looked up at the rising sun.

"Today is going to be a beautiful day..."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"It is time..." Kanna spoke tightening her grip on her mirror. The sun on her skin uneased her. Her pale skin tended to burn under the light of the sun. She had always preferred the night over the day, the comfort of the darkness. She sighed and continued walking. Their target was in sight. He was beautiful she noticed. His long black hair was flowing freely as he span around intricately. His palms glowed a soft blue hue and his eyes... His eyes were white and as void as herself.

"Kanna... What are you doing?" Kagura asked. The girl hadn't moved an inch since she laid eyes on the boy.

"Hn.." She shook her head upset that she had been caught daydreaming. She had never been caught before, now... Hopefully her sister wouldn't have noticed her staring.

"Go..." She murmured softly. With a nod of the head her sister was out of sight replaced by a breeze of wind.

Silently she stepped out of the woods revealing herself to the three before her.

"I'm sorry, but you have to die." she whispered.

. . . . . . . .

"Gentle fist!" Neji attacked Tenten. She dodged throwing a shuriken at him. She barely missed him. She closed in on him sweat running down her forehead. She threw a punch that was caught by the Hyuga. He twisted her arm around locking her into submission. He drew near to her ear and whispered. "Ssh... Listen."

The sound of a sudden gust of wind drew their attention to the woods. Rock Lee stopped his practice and followed their eyes. A girl dressed in a white kimono came stepped out frowning slightly at them. Her white locks and ivory skin glistened in the sunlight giving her an ethereal look. She was beautiful. Her dark eyes stared at them sadness almost undetectable.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered in a soft voice. Six eyes widened as a harsh gust of wind blew at them blowing them back.

"Temari?" Tenten gasped.

"Yo, and the name's Kagura... It's a pleasure to greet you to your death." she laughed.

"Dance of the Dragons!" she ordered happily sending deadly blades of wind at them. Neji dodged pulling Tenten out of the way. Lee sighed and stepped aside.

"How come he always gets the girls? It's no fair...."

"Now is not the time for this Lee!" the heir yelled tossing the girl at him.

"Kya! What the hell!" Tenten cursed smashing into the green clad figure.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked worry in his voice. She shook her head no pointing at her sprained ankle. Lee's eyes widened. It was swollen badly. There was no way that she could fight like this. She would not be able to dodge or protect herself properly.

Neji glanced at the pair. Tenten was hurt? Growling in frustration he moved to their side to protect them while they got away.

"Lee, take Tenten to Sunade and get help!" he cursed as a blade sliced his arm making it bleed.

Lee looked at the cut and hesitated. Sighing he nodded his head and followed the orders. He gave him one last glance as he disappeared into the distance.

"What do you want?! Why are you trespassing on Konoha?!" he yelled. He was not happy about the sudden attack and did not want to think about everything that was happening. He focused his eyes on the White haired girl demanding he knew.

"Your eyes... " She whispered looking away from them. Kanna couldn't look into his eyes they seemed to be looking into her soul. She didn't want to harm him, not when he reminded her of himself. She would stay out of the battle, it was Kagura's fight. She was just ordered to lead the way.

Neji cursed. So they were after his eyes. He couldn't leave the battle now... If they did not take his eyes then they would go after the next available Hyuga, which would be horrible too. If he did not kill them then they would go after the next person.

"I will not allow you to pass."

"Quit your yappin' we're just here for your human eyes. We were ordered to take them with us. Our master holds our hearts in his hand so we better not fail, should we?" Kagura hollered sending a new wave of attacks at him.

"Then I have no choice, you will die here today." he activated his byakugan taking attack position.

"Good luck with that." she laughed. Blows were exchanged reaching none of the other. Sweat creased their brows intensifying their neediness to survive.

"Neji watch out!" a female voice called. A gust of wind blew away the other making the wind sorceresses eyes go wide.

"My wind!" she cried.

"Hmph.. So another wind user, huh? Sounds like fun. One big fan against two little ones." she smirked. Neji stepped away and looked at the void demoness.

"So I guess I take the small one?" he asked.

"You guess right, stay out of my way or you'll get yourself chopped into pieces." she laughed putting distance between herself and the wind demoness.

"Temari, just don't blow the whole place up..." he sighed as he walked towards Kanna.

"If you fight me, you will die." he stated bored. He really didn't want to kill such a young girl. She looked like she was Hinata's age which made him a little hesitant, but if he were given no choice he would have to kill her.

"I will not fight you...." She stated looking to her mirror.

"What?" he asked shocked. He had expected her to put up some kind of fight, but he was wrong.

"It is not my job, I was ordered to find you that was it. I am not disobeying orders by watching. Until I am forced I will not fight." she sighed. Why were all humans so confusing. There was no reason to fight if one did not want to. She just wanted to get out of the sun, nothing more.

"If you do not fight you will be taken prisoner or killed. Are you sure you don't want to fight?" he asked still puzzled by her explanation.

"You will not succeed. I am just a void, death is something that is comforting to my kind." she confessed. She didn't know why, but she just kept talking to him. She never talked to someone like this before, but it was not displeasing.

"Come back here!!!!" Temari yelled chasing after Kagura. Kagura had been badly hurt and was running. She cast a glance at Kanna and frowned. She would leave her sister. Naraku would punish her if she had taken her. There was no point in both of them getting punished.

"Kanna, I'll come back for you... When He is calm." she sighed flying off.

Neji and Temari looked at the void girl with wide eyes. Her ally had just left her behind! What kind of team were they?

"Sister has left me behind.... I am staying here? Master will just punish her for both of us. Why would she take my punishment. Why must she do things I do not understand?" she asked Neji looking at him. When he didn't reply she sighed and started for the village.

"Just where do you thing you're going?! You trespassed on Konoha territory and attempt to kill one of its Jonin and walk away? You can't stay here, do you want to be killed!?" she asked her jaw dropped. This had to have been the oddest girl she had ever met.

"I did not attempt to kill Hyuga Neji, so I am guilty of nothing. I was not ordered anything other than to find the boy and bring back his corpse. He is not dead meaning I can not bring his corpse. My mission is void..." She ignored them walking to the village.

. . . . . . . . . .

Neji had been following the void girl for over an hour now. She walked very slowly and never once showed emotion. She had stopped once or twice to stare at a food stand and continued walking. She was a very odd girl. He was intrigued, but would not admit to it.

"Oi! You're a cute girl... You wanna hang with us?" a couple of guys asked smiling at her as if she were dinner meat. Kanna stared at them and kept walking. The taller one scowled and grabbed hold of her shoulder turning her around violently.

"I asked you a question, don't ignore me!" Kanna stared at them not answering. She looked away from them catching Neji's eyes. She stared at him for a second before turning back to the guys.

"Let go of me or he'll get mad..." She stated pointing to the Hyuga boy. Neji's eyes widened as she pointed at him. Neji stared on as the man made fun of her. Kanna ignored him and watched Neji as he stood there alone observing the scene. The man must have been annoyed by her lack of attention for he slapped her leaving a red mark on her face. Neji scowled and walked over to them. They spared him a glance and laughed.

"Neji Hyuga!? Yeah right! Like he would ever go out with a girl like you.. What are you his fiancee, cuz that's the only way he would save you.. Hyuga are heartless! " the man holding her laughed.

Kanna didn't answer she just continued looking over the guys shoulder until a shine came to her eyes.

"If that is so then why is he right behind you?" she asked holding her mirror closer to her.

"Let go of her..." he ordered grabbing onto the man's arm. The man winced as his grip tightened. He could feel his bone under the skin and he knew that it would be more than easy to break it.

"Ah! Let go of my arm! It hurts!" he cursed letting go of Kanna. The girl fell to her butt wincing in pain.

"Now look at her.." The man complied as did his friend.

"She is not to be bothered by you hoodlums again. Is that understood?" he asked twisting their arms.

They nodded their heads simultaneously. He let them go and they ran off.

"We won't touch your fiance again we swear!" they yelled. All eyes turned to the Hyuga male. He sighed there was no doubt that news of this was going to be at the Hyuga compound in mere minutes.

"Get up..." he sighed. Kanna stared at him still gripping her mirror. She was confused? He didn't not have to save her, but since he was of a noble clan she thought he would at least tell them to stop. She stared into his pale eyes not able to think anymore.

"Don't you understand Japanese?" he asked again. Kanna's mouth was glued shut she didn't know what to say let alone do. With a sigh he picked her up careful to keep her mirror in place as it seemed it was important to her.

"Looks like we're going to my place..."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Master Neji! Lord Hiashi wishes to see you. You are to bring your fiance with you... I would not keep him waiting, he is in a bad mood." the maid stated nervously. She had seen her lord on many and different kinds of days, but today he looked especially stressed.

Neji sighed and nodded his head. News of his engagement had reached the main house in ten minutes flat, it had to be a new record. Carrying Kanna the way there he noticed the glances from the maids and employees of the estate. Many openly stared while others he noticed had used the Byakugan to watch them from afar. It was the most annoying and embarrassing thing to happen to him yet. As he walked down the dark halls he noticed a small barely noticeable smile on the girl's face. The sound of his footsteps reverberated from the walls. He felt a pit in his stomach as he walked into the main hall. A bright light caught him off guard making him tense. He looked down at the girl in his arms as she looked into her mirror. He watched with interested eyes as she watched his uncle in the meeting hall. He was not wearing a smile and looked a bit annoyed. He looked at the girl a bit shocked, but shrugged it off as jutsu.

"So I guess we know what to expect..." he sighed.

"It will be... Interesting?" she stated more than asked.

He nodded his head as he placed his hand on the sliding door pulling it open.

Kanna winced and covered her face with her mirror. Hiashi looked at the couple with a frown on his face. Neji swallowed and sat Kanna on a cushion next to his. There was no doubt that he was going to talk about them. He didn't look all that happy either.

"Neji... And your fiancee, I presume. I believe you know why I called you here today?" he asked staring that the girl at his side. She was looking down at her mirror avoiding eye contact with the Lord.

"Yes, to discuss my taking a fiancee."

"That is correct, though I am puzzled as to why no one has heard or seen her until now. Is there a reason that you were keeping this secret?" he asked his nephew disappointment clear on his face. Why was he disappointed?

"We weren't hiding it, Uncle. It just happened on its own. We had no intentions of things evolving in this manner, but before we knew it news of our engagement reached the Hyuga Compound. I am sorry I did not consult with you earlier." he apologized bowing his head in shame. It had been a mistake, but now that everyone thought that he was marrying her there was no way to back out from it with his dignity still intact. They would spread rumors of how the girl got cold feet and left him or something. He could do nothing to bring shame to the Hyuga name or risk losing everything.

"I am not happy Neji.. I am glad that you wanted to tell me yourself, but to not even be told that you were seeing someone is saddening. Do you wish to repay my generosity with dishonesty?" he asked pained.

Neji sighed and sat straight looking into his uncle's eyes. He glanced at the girl sitting beside him and noted that she was watching the conversation through the mirror. She looked up at Neji and blinked. Turning to the Hyuga Lord she bowed her head.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to take things this far. The whole thing is my fault, I dragged him into this... It was the only way to escape my father's wrath. Do not punish Neji." she mumbled in her soft sweet voice.

Hiashi's eyes widened and he looked at Neji.

"You got her pregnant?! How will this look to the council?! Did you do this on purpose? I know that you were to produce future heirs, but not this soon! The council will not approve!" he slammed his fist into the table.

"S-she's not-" Hiashi cut him off.

"She's not what? Responsible for this? Of course she is not, you are the man and are to be the responsible one. You will take responsibility for this.... You marry tomorrow!"

Neji's eyes narrowed. His uncle did not even listen to him. It was funny the trust one worked so hard to build could be shattered so quickly. Hiashi did not take back his making Neji heir, but now he was marrying a woman that he didn't even know. Even worse was that he needed to get her pregnant...

"Of course... I apologize for everything Lord Hiashi. I will marry your nephew and try to protect the Hyuga honor. News of my pregnancy will not be told to the outside world until after the honeymoon. To all those that do not know the circumstances of this sudden marriage I am an arranged marriage suitor that was picked to become his bride. Since the heir to the house needs a wife and heirs we married immediately to work on forming his family. No one will learn of the truth. I am sorry for all the inconvenience and promise to stay out of trouble from now on.." She stated she didn't know what emotion she was feeling. Guilt? But she wanted to make sure that Neji got into as least trouble as possible. Bowing to the Lord she let a tear form at her eye. When she rose again it fell. Her first tear and it was forced. What a way to cry....

Hiashi frowned at her tear and looked to his nephew. He had better take good care of the girl. She looked as beautiful as a rose and as fragile as glass. He knew that his nephew was lucky in finding such a beautiful wife, but he couldn't help but feel angry at the way he found out.

"You are lucky to have such a good wife... Take care to see no harm comes to her." with a wave of the hand he dismissed them and called in the head maid. In less than an hour over one hundred guests were invited to the wedding and preparations made.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Neji opened the door to his room and in frustration. In less than one day he had been attacked, forced into a marriage, and now had to mate with a girl that didn't even know him and it was his own damn fault for saving her in the first place.

"Dammit! Why does this only happen to me? This is all your sister's fault for leaving you here in the first place. Couldn't you have protected yourself from those guys? If you couldn't fight why would your Lord send you anyways? Oh, I know. To lead the way to me with that stupid mirror of yours. Why did I even save you in the first place?" he yelled agrily tossing his weapons bag at the wall.

Kanna stared at him. She was used to these kind of things. Naraku was worse and would have thrown her against the wall instead. Naraku was kindest to Hakudoshi and herself, but he was still prone to bouts of anger. The human in front of her filled her with sorrow. She was so far from Naraku, but still so close. Was it emotions that fueled people. Was it emotions that determined who, what, where, and why people and things happened?

"I'm sorry. If I had not brought you into my troubles then you would still be free, instead I caged you like a bird. I know what it feels like to be caged and it is unpleasant. I am your cage and I see that now... I did not mean to give him the impression that I was pregnant, but now that the fact has been brought to his attention I now have to bear your child. I will do as I must to compensate for your loss. I will marry you, I will bear your children, and the other things a wife is to do." Kanna bowed her head holding out her mirror in submission. The mirror was Kanna's soul, if it was shattered then so was she. She was handing him her life. She explained that to him and he took it though reluctant at first. It was placed on a high shelf secured in a cabinet. Even if it was to fall it would land on the cushions surrounding it.

"I don't get you.. Why would you do all of this willingly? Isn't this caging you within me as well? Aren't you scared or angry with that is happening?" he asked.

Kanna shook her head. "I have been caged all my life, since my birth. My creator or father as he calls himself is our master. We are his servants. We are to do anything of his will for he holds our lives in his hands. With a squeeze of the palm he could take my life. I am only safer than Kagura for the fact that my mirror also hold the key to my life. If my heart is destroyed my mirror will become my life source.

I gave you my mirror so in essence I gave you my life. I took your freedom and you took mine. While you may have my life, my sister still holds yours in her hands. She said she will come back and I believe her. She will not hesitate to kill you for it was a direct order.

This is all just what you would call a dream for me. I do not understand emotions. What you call love and hate I have never felt. I have never smiled and I have only just cried today. I do not care for it is a better outcome from what would have happened if I had went home to Naraku."

Neji sat on his bed thinking everything out carefully. What she had said was much like his own life. The moment he was born into the Hyuga clan he was cursed to be sealed. He was a servant to the Main house and at any moment he could be put to death with just a simple gesture of the hand. He was cursed to do as the Main House said until someone found a way to remove his seal. Until someone freed him.

"I am just like you..." he sighed before laying down on the bed. He supposed their current situation was much like an arranged marriage and didn't mind as much seeing as she was reasonable, smart, and -thank the lord- quiet. He looked at her just standing at the doorway staring at the bed. Was she really scared and didn't know how to express it? He smiled encouragingly and patted the spot beside him. He had a king size bed so there was enough room for both of them.

Kanna looked at him for a moment and decided to listen. She placed her shoes at the doorway and sat down beside him. She looked at him for a moment. He was staring at her. Was he wondering what she was going to do, Kanna thought to herself. She pulled open her obi sliding the outer layer of her kimono off. Neji's eyes widened as he watched her slide her kimono off. Her inner layer was simple and plain much like a summer yukata. She folded her kimono neatly tying it nicely before placing it at the end of the bed on a wooden trunk. Climbing back to where she was she laid down facing him.

"Neji... I will not be anymore trouble for you. I will stay here until Naraku drags me back... Dead or alive. If what I understand is correct then marriage is much like demon mating. I will be attached to you until either of us die. Maybe I may even begin to understand emotions." she sighed getting closer to the Jonin. She cast him one final glance before she fell asleep. It was the first time in three months that she had slept so peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose lighting the room of our young couple. The light reflected off of Kanna's white hair making a light appear on the ceiling. The young demoness stirred as the light touched her skin. She unconsciously looked for cover getting close to the thing next to her that was shading the light from her. She snuggled into the thing next to her enjoying the feel of its warmth. A soft warm breeze caressed her face in a slow continuous beat. The sound of the birds chirping outside gently lulling her from sleep. Kanna sat up slowly opening her eyes. She reached for her mirror and felt... Nothing! Where was the mirror?

Kanna panicked jumping out of bed she looked for her mirror. A sob escaped her lips as she continued the search for her one possession.

"Mirror? Mirror? My mirror!" she exclaimed hyperventilating. Neji woke up abruptly when the sound of a sob filled his ears. He looked around for the source and spotted his fiancee. She was keeling over holding her chest tightly. Her breaths were short and sharp. Neji scrabbled out of bed and to her side. He placed his hands on her shoulders gently shaking her back and forth trying to gain her attention.

"Kanna! Kanna, look at me. Are you okay?" he asked lifting her face up with his thumb. Tears were flooding her eyes threatening to fall loose. She looked at him scared. Neji held his breath as he watched the first tears fall.

"Mirror... My mirror..." she sobbed.

Neji's eyes widened as he hurried to open up the cabinet. He sighed in relief when he opened it to see it there. He grabbed it carefully and carried it over to its owner.

"Kanna, you mirror is right here. Look, see?" he held it out for her to grab.

Kanna stared at it for a moment before slowly reaching out for it. The moment her hands touched the metal rim she calmed down. Neji watched on amazed at how one little thing could calm a panicking woman. He smiled happy that he had stopped her crying and went to his closet. Opening it he saw that it had been divided in half. One side was full of his clothes and ninja gear while the other was full of beautiful kimonos and obi.

Neji pulled out a white kimono with pale lavender sakuras dancing around the ends and train with a matching obi. He placed it on the bed neatly and pulled out white sandals.

"Kanna, I picked out your clothes. If you would like there is a hotspring in the room through those doors so you can freshen up. Our wedding is today so we should be properly cleansed." Neji pulled a towel out of the towel closet and handed it to her. Neji smiled and exited the room with a pair of clothes in tow.

"Bath..." Kanna looked at the towel in her hand and frowned. It was pink....

With a sigh she stripped and got in the bath.

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**_

Kagura hissed as another tentacle whipped her back. She had returned to the castle as slowly as possible trying her best not to think about the punishment that lay ahead of her. Her Lord would not be pleased that she had left her one and only 'useful' sister with the enemy. The heart in his hand had not stopped beating so Kanna was still alive, but he had swore that if any harm had come to her he would kill her. Kagura did not want to die nor did she want her sister to be hurt, but there was no reason she should have left her, or so she was told. She knew what she was doing and if she had another chance she would do the same thing. Kagura had taken the beating that both of them were to receive and spared her younger sibling the torture.

Naraku had begun to see Kanna in new light as she aged. She was becoming a beautiful young woman. She had filled out giving her the womanly curves in the right places. Her breasts were double their original size and her hair and skin were uniquely beautiful.

She had overheard him talking to himself about finding a mate and how Kanna was a fine example of a perfect mate. She was beautiful, strong, intelligent, and quiet. Kagura had once loathed Kanna for being the better and more pampered of the two, but she quickly learned that that was as big a downfall as death. Kagura was fated to die by Naraku, but Kanna... Kanna would become his mate if she returned. Naraku had beat the both of them until last year when Kanna began to reach womanhood. She was in words a late bloomer, but when her bud bloomed it became a beautiful flower.

Kanna may claim that emotions and attachments are a flaw in itself, but Kagura had come to see that they were minuscule compared to beauty. Beauty was Kanna's greatest flaw. As long as Kanna was beautiful the male kind demons, humans, and hanyou alike would go after her. Even some of the odder woman would love to get their hands in her.

Maybe Kagura was doing this as much as out of revenge as out of love or like. She did like her sister, but she hated Naraku even more. If Naraku couldn't have Kanna then he couldn't mate with her and thus reproduce heirs. There was a deep satisfaction in that knowledge.

As another tentacle pierced into her she screamed. The pain was just too real. She cried out as he beat her. Whipping her, gagging her, strangling her, crushing her heart, and raping her. She knew these tortures well.. Naraku had many times taken her body and many times taken her child. She had carried five times and every one of them he destroyed while in rage. He was a monster, a savage. She didn't want to bring Kanna the same fate and she didn't want her to lose her innocence in this manner. She was still a beautiful flower... But even the most beautiful of flowers whither sometimes(A/n: that is officially copyright.. seriously).

"Scream, scream my name!" Naraku laughed his dark voice like deadly seductive velvet. He pounded into her making her scream in pain.

Kagura cried. She would be free one day... So would Kanna!

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**_

"Neji, congratulations man! I can't believe you're actually getting married! What horribly unlucky girl are you marrying today?" Kiba laughed slapping the groom on the back.

Neji grimaced and fought the urge to strangle his friend and smirked instead.

"Well she may be unlucky to marry me, but not as unlucky as your unfortunate future wife."

The men in the circle laughed patting poor Kiba's shoulder and exchanging jokes.

Naruto smiled and handed Neji a package. Neji opened it to his dismay. Everyone stared while others laughed.

"What the hell is this?" Neji asked holding it as if it were trash or a dirty tissue.

"It's a male thong so that way your wife can have fun while you strip dance. Kinky, huh?" he asked a big grin on is face. For some reason Neji couldn't hate it. It was hilarious!!! Neji let out a laugh causing an out right laugh-a-demic.

"Okay Naruto, I promise I will never open one of your gifts again no matter what its for whether it's Christmas or even Easter." Neji closed the gift packing it away.

"Hey, where is your bride anyways?" Choji asked snacking on potato chips.

Neji shrugged. She was somewhere.. The maids and village women had dragged her off to ready her for the wedding as was the tradition. He was sure she was in one of the guest rooms.

"You know we don't even know what the bride's name is! Why don't you tell us about her you jerk?! Do you want to keep everything a secret from us?" Naruto yelled slapping him.

"If you hit me one more time there will be a replay of the Chunin exams before you went all nine tailed fox on me." Neji hissed rubbing his arm.

"Whatever.. Just tell us about her."

"Okay... Well we met by chance. Her sister and father are not particularly fond of me and well I was attacked. She just sat there watching and apologized. When I went to battle her she just stared at me like I was stupid... I asked her why she didn't want to fight me and she said something that sounded a lot like Shikamaru. I believe it was something along these lines 'I wasn't ordered to kill you so what's the point? Until I have to fight I'm going to the village... Follow me if you like.' . It was something like that." Neji shrugged at their expressions it was like watching a movie the more he talked about her the more their expressions changed.

"What does she look like?" Lee asked curious.

"Actually Lee.. I think you might remember her.... She has long white hair that reaches below her knees, ivory skin that glistens in the sunlight, and dark eyes that look into your soul." he shivered remembering the first time he made contact with them. They were so empty.

"Ah! Her!? The girl who tried to kill us yesterday?!" Lee asked shocked and a little bit peeved. Tenten had gotten hurt during the battle so he was a little mad.

"You met her yesterday?!" the men yelled.

"What does it matter? As long as she's hot it's okay... You guys are such a drag." Shikamaru protested.

"Yeah, you still haven't said if she's hot or not." Naruto butt in.

"Yeah she's hot." Lee announced unhappily. He hated to admit it, but she was indeed beautiful.

"Woah, if Lee's admitting it then she must be Super SEXY!" Kiba laughed heartily. It wasn't everyday that Lee announced that someone was hot or not. Though Lee himself wasn't that great to look at, he had a great eye for beautiful things.

"You know, what I don't get is why you would marry someone you just met AND tried to kill you." Shino stated not really knowing the answer to this kind of stuff.

"Well, no one else really knows about the fight between us except for those present and it wasn't our choice. It was mostly an arranged marriage." he admitted knowing full well that it was a lie.

"Ah... I see. Do you get along?" Shino asked. It would be funny if they started fighting at the alter, he thought to himself.

"Hmm... I would guess so. We don't argue, but we're not exactly on the best terms. It's more like she's guilty about what happened and she's going to make it right. She even told me something that really made me think yesterday." he answered thinking carefully about his answers.

"Like what? What did she say?" the sand's puppet ninja asked.

"She told me that she was sorry for everything that she put me through and that she would do her best to be the best wife she could be and bear me many heirs. She doesn't want to marry me, but she herself told me that it was a better fate than going back home to her father. She even gave me her life.. Literally." he sighed shaking his head. He still didn't understand why she did, but he couldn't help but admire her for it. It was an act of loyalty, submission, and trust.

"She's a fool. She gave her life to you when she could have kept it ensuring that it was in safe hands." Gaara hissed angry with her actions.

"How exactly did she give you her life?" Naruto asked.

"She gave me... an important 'item' which contains part of her soul in it. If her heart was to die then the 'item' could then be used as her life source, or so I was told." Neji explained it in careful words noting the expressions or shock and wonder on his friend's faces.

"She is definitely a fool.. I understand why Gaara would be mad. He died before so he knows what it's like to be brought back to life. If Lady Chiyo hadn't decided to bring him back to life then he would be rotting in the ground. I would treasure that 'item' with my life if I were her and i would definitely not give it to some man that I just met, even if he were my future husband." Gaara's brother agreed.

"I see... That may be true, but you should have seen her this morning. She rushed out of bed looking for the item. When I found her she looked like she was about to go into respiratory arrest. She was having a panic attack. You should have seen the look on her face... It looked like she was staring death in the eye waiting for it to come and get her, but the moment her hands touch the 'item' she calmed down. You don't know how relieved I was." Neji stared off into space still remembering what happened during the morning.

"That is... odd. But I guess compared to everything that we've seen so far it is pretty average.." Kiba laughed.

"Yes, I guess so..." Neji smiled. It was almost time for the wedding, he needed to get ready.

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **_

"Hey, what do you think the bride will be like?" Ino asked. She had been trying to imagine Neji's wife for a long while now. Ever since they had gotten news of Neji's wedding they had been discussing much among themselves. No one could actually see Neji getting married first among the nine. They had always seen Shikamaru in first place, it was obvious he and Temari had a thing for eachother.

"I don't know... She's probably the exotic type. They did say that she wasn't a Hyuga so I can only see her as a ninja from a foreign rich family." Sakura sighed wishing she was getting married to Sasuke.

"I see her as a beautiful traditional style princess with long black hair and a beautiful kimono. The elegant type." Tenten choked down her pride. She had always had a crush on Neji, now it didn't matter.

"Nah! It would be better if she were the strong outgoing type with big boobs and great curves." as always you could tell it was Ino.

"Actually I see him with the kind caring type. You know, the shojo manga girl that is nice and shy.." Temari stated not liking anyone's ideas so far.

"Umm... S-she should be the c-cool m-mysterious type." Hinata stuttered. All the other girls had such good ideas and hers was so... weird. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Here she comes!" Hanabi yelled from the doorway. All the girls sat down waiting for the door to open.

Kanna stood outside the door wondering if she should open the door or not. She sighed and slid it open revealing a room full of women all yelling. "Surprise!" as she stepped inside the room.

"I believe I entered the wrong room, excuse me." she sighed as she turned around to step out the door. A feminine hand grabbed her own startling her. She stared at the woman and blinked looking from her hand to the lady's face.

"No, you're Kanna, right? Then you're in the right room. We've been waiting for you..." Hanabi smiled holding onto her new sister-in-law's hand.

"She's the bride?!" Tenten and Tamari yelled at the same time. It took them a few seconds to register the information, but they shrugged it off as an arranged marriage. It would explain why she tried to kill Neji. If Neji was dead then she didn't have to marry him.

"What's wrong with me being married?" Kanna asked curious as to why they had yelled all of a sudden.

"Nothing.. It's just surprising." Temari stated a smirk on her lips.

"I see... Is there something we are to be doing? Why are there so many women here?" she asked not accustom to human mating rituals.

The girls smiled at eachother... They all knew what was going to happen...

"Makeover!!!!!!!" they yelled.

. . . . . . . . . .

"You look beautiful!" Ino exclaimed hugging the bride, but careful not to ruin the look.

"Yeah, too bad none of us won the bet..." Temari sighed not happy with the loss of money. The one that was closest got the money and that meant everyone _but her_ got the cash.

"Who would have thought... She's curvy, shy, mysterious, exotic, and traditional! Your skin actually makes me jealous. It's so white!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're really like those fairytale princesses from far away! I wish I were you!!! I mean you look beautiful and you get the handsome prince! What a storybook wedding!" Ino sighed imagining herself in such a beautiful gown.

"I do not understand why you would want to be me... This was all a misunderstanding. The wedding was unwanted by both parties. Does that still make it special?" Kanna asked. She was confused by anything and everything these girls said. They wanted to be her, they didn't want an arranged marriage, they wanted a prince, but they didn't necessarily want Neji. She did not see what was wrong with Neji. Compared to what everyone said about this Sasuke Uchiha, Neji seemed like a perfectly good choice as a husband.

"That's what's so amazing. Everyone here would have thought that a girl would hate an arranged marriage, but you and Neji seem a good match. It's like a manga... The guy and the girl are forced into marriage only to find out that they were meant for eachother later..." Hanabi pulled out a manga handing it to the girl. Flipping through the pages she came to the part where they fell in love. Kanna stared at it not knowing what to think. She had never learned to read so she did not know what they were saying, but the expressions told her that either the girl was sad or really happy, why else would a girl cry while in the arms of her husband.

"Listen, Tenten and I know that you -of course- would probably never get that emotional, but the chances that you and Neji will fall in love are great. If you don't fall for him then you probably will at least get along well enough that you don't go around trying to get him killed." Temari laughed fanning herself from the summer heat.

"Leave the girl alone, she looks like she's getting a headache. Look, from what I understand, you do not fully grasp the concept of emotions. When you get this feeling of wanting to be with one person and feel... empty when you are without them, that is what you could consider love. Does that make sense?" Sakura asked. She had been taking Psych lessons from Sunade and was a little unsettled by the diagnosis of Kanna's emotional problems, but she knew that with some help they could be fixed. Kanna was different.... but something told her that that was due to her previous environment.

"I have never felt that... about someone. The only thing I could 'love' as you say it is my mirror." Kanna admitted. Some faces were made, but she didn't understand the meaning behind them so she ignored them. They were probably thinking her vain, but she was far from it.

"Yeah, about that! What does that mirror do? You were carrying it around during the battle yesterday, does it have any special powers?" Tenten asked curiously.

Kanna stared at the girl before she nodded once. A smile spread on Tenten's face, she knew it. Her grandmother had been a miko and she could see some auras. Kanna had an aura she had never seen before, but her mirror emitted an even stranger one that she had to know about.

"What does it do? Is it like Temari's fan? Does it only work with you or with others too?" Ino asked. If there was a way to mix a jutsu with a mirror then she could learn Kanna's technique too.

"It feasts on souls..." Kanna stated boredly. She had never enjoyed telling people about her mirror's powers, but she knew they would pester her until they had their wanted answers. The faces on all but Temari's turned to dread while said girl just stared on as if it was normal.

"What else does it do? It must have a second power, I can feel it.." she asked. Her fan had two powers and there was no doubt that Kanna's mirror had at least two...

"It allows me to see what is happening anywhere I want.... That among other things. I do not know all its powers... I do not know, because I do not know all of me...." Kanna sighed wishing she were back inside _her_ room with her mirror.

Temari nodded understanding her problem. It had taken many years for the girl to finally understand how her fan worked. In order to use _special_ items you had to be in focus with yourself and your item. If you did not know yourself and weren't intune then you would only be able to unleash half of its power if any at all.

"Enough of that.. Let's talk about your family! We are going to be sisters now!" Hanabi clapped anxious to change topics.

"Y-yes.. I-it would be nice t-to learn about y-you" Hinata smiled nervously. She would never admit it aloud, but Kanna was scary. For some reason she just didn't feel right around her. It felt like everything else was hot, but when she got closer to the albino girl everything became cold.

"My father is the Dark Lord, Naraku. He roams Japan destroying anything and everything in his way. Sister is a wind sorceress and Brother, Hakudoshi, is father's heir. Everyone in that palace is cold as ice... The only warmth is my sister for she is not as cold. We 'children' must do everything that master says or risk being slaughtered by him. There is nothing more to it..." Kanna answered not at all bothered by everyone's expression. She was one to speak the truth and she was doing so.. Whether or not they enjoyed it was their own problem.

"I see... That was... interesting." Sakura smiled beads of sweat forming on her brow. Just who was this girl, she had thought to herself. All stared at her.. The Spider King, Naraku, was her father? That meant that the girl in front of them was not human and even if she was, she was only part. Hinata's heart raced as she wondered why her cousin or the council would choose for her to become his wife. She would be living on the same ground as the daughter of the death lord. Orochimaru hadn't even bothered to mess with him, and for appropriate reason. It was one thing to attack a S- class ninja party, but to attack the one _thing_ in Japan that even the other Demon Lords were not going to bother was beyond stupid. There were only a handful of humans and demons that were trying to kill him and they were only after him for revenge for if they weren't then they would surely have crawled into a hole and tried to live without knowledge of his existence.

"I see... I am sorry for unsettling you. I will not harm any of Konoha unless I have to. Once I marry Neji my ties to Naraku will be severed and I will live the life of a housewife. You do not have to worry... I am not human, but my kind do not attack Nigen unless necessary. I would rather enjoy my tea than kill a man who has murdered." she stated trying at poor attempts to calm the group of woman around her.

Temari smiled and nodded. She had know that there was something about her and was a little nervous when she learned she was not human, but upon remembering that her own brother was not 'human' until a year ago she leveled out. Gaara had been horrible, but he was a sand demon. She did not know what kind Kanna was, but her demeanor served to calm her. No ordinary blood thirsty demon was this.. calm.

"Calm down guys! At least this isn't the Kyubi! She's not a bad demon and she even said that she was willing to be a happy housewife, give the girl a chance! You all remember Gaara, he was a lot worse. So what harm can a quiet little Mirror Girl do?" Temari laughed. She closed her fan and opened the door to the room looking outside the hall for anyone.

"Come on... It's time" she whispered.

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**_

All the guests were seated. No one stirred for to do so was to dishonor the Hyuga clan. Today was a sacred wedding. The union of the Clan Heir and his arranged wife. None of the council had seen her, but knew from reports that she was beautiful. News of the engagement had reached them like wild fire. They had already been disturbed by the news of the change in heirs, but the fact that they could not choose his future wife and that she was to be of outside blood was maddening. Lord Hiashi had made sure to see that nothing had been tampered with to harm to bride or groom, but he knew better that being too careful was better than being careless.

The counsil was arranged to sit six elders on each side of the Lord. The Lord sat at the alter for he would be joining the couple today. Two cushions were placed before the alter the left for the bride the right for the groom. Neji sat on the left looking at the doorway waiting for his bride. He had been thinking all day about whether he should have corrected the misunderstanding between he and his uncle instead of agreeing to go through with this. He knew that he was better off with her than with any other woman that might have been paid to be his lover, but he still felt as if everything was happening too fast. He was marrying a girl he had just met and knew nothing about, not only that but tonight and until she got pregnant he would have to try his best to produce an heir or his uncle would grow suspicious when she did not grow in size in the next few months.

The sound of the sliding door opening brought his head up. There was no more time for thinking, he was getting married now and just had to live with it. He waited for his bride to come into view at her bride maids and his grooms men came out two by two linked arms. He sucked in a breath as he laid eyes on his wife. She was beautiful. Naruto winked at him before he turned his attention back to the girl he was to marry.

Her beautiful white hair was up in the traditional way. Lavender flowers and matching chopsticks were weaved into her hair showing against the snow colored background. She wore a traditional bridal kimono with the figures of a phoenix and golden dragon mingled on her back in gold embroidery. As she came to his side Neji couldn't suppress a smile. Yes, he was lucky she was at least beautiful.

They were seated and the wedding began. Promises were made, vows exchanged, and rings were given. A nod of approval was given from each elder and finally the Lord before they were to kiss.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife... You may now kiss the bride." Lord Hiashi smiled at the couple waiting for the closer.

Kanna stared at Neji watching as his white orbs became larger as he came closer to her. Neji's eyes were fixed on her own making it impossible for her to move. A warm hand was placed on the side of her face lifting her to reach his lips. She found her own were placed against his chest for support. Kanna's breath hitched as soft lips were placed on her own. She was tense at first, but slowly relaxed into it kissing him back. She didn't know what she was doing, but she felt at peace and relaxed. As they parted Neji smiled kissing her on the forehead.

"Make way for Mr. and Mrs. Neji Hyuga!!" Naruto yelled through the cheering and clapping. Sakura smiled and linked arms with Sai. Naruto and Gaara walked out together following the couple as they were led to a carriage.

"I know you guys won't be at the reception, but see you when you come back!!! Remember we have a mission in three days!" Naruto laughed making Neji scowl. Neji helped pull Kanna into the carriage watching as she threw the bouquet before wiping her hands off on her kimono, she obviously didn't like the feel of flowers. All the girls made a dash for it. The roses bounced back and fourth from hand to hand before they fell and landed in the hand of...

"Tenten!!!" they all yelled simultaneously.

Tenten smiled at Kanna and waved goodbye. Kanna blinked and nodded her head. She would... not miss them. They were too noisy.....

"Let's go...." Neji sighed motioning for the horseman to leave.

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**_

Kanna sighed leaning onto Neji's shoulder. She was feeling emotion right now and she knew which one... boredom. They had been traveling for two hours now. They had exited the village completely and were headed towards the mountains. Neji had explained that there was a spa resort there near a Hyuga Summer House, but of course she didn't understand why they had to go to a spring so far away when there were plenty where he lived.

"You seem tired... Why don't you sleep, I'll wake you when we arrive." Neji sighed trying to hide his boredom. It was always a long boring trip to get to places by carriage. He had always preferred traveling the ninja way as it was quicker and gave you less time to be bored.

"My mirror..." Kanna sighed. She was used to long boring trips and had gotten through them this long time by watching things through her mirror. It was like watching reality tv.

"Don't worry, your mirror is safe. I brought it with us... It's in the golden case in the back." he explained hoping she wouldn't burst into tears like this morning. He had learned his lesson and would never lock up her mirror somewhere she wouldn't see it.

Kanna shot up. She looked at Neji with wide eyes before she pushed open the carriage door oblivious to the fact it was still moving.

"Stop!" he yelled pulling his wife back into his lap. Kanna crashed into him as the carriage stop abruptly.

Neji sighed letting go of his wife so she could get her item. Kanna quickly left the carriage looking for a golden case. Neji knew that she wouldn't be able to find it without some help so he climbed out. His eyes widened. Kanna's hand was stretched out towards the golden case that was slowly floating towards her.

The case landed in her hands. Smiling she unlocked the case and opened it up gently pulling out her mirror.

She closed her eyes making the mirror glow again to reveal the image of her sister laying naked in the middle of a dark room crying tears of hatred.

Kanna's expression darkened. Her smile was replaced by her apethetic mask covering any ounce of emotion she had. She ignored the sound of footsteps behind her not caring if her husband saw what was inside the mirror.

Inside the mirror a door slid open revealing Naraku in the nude.

_'Kagura, Kagura... You were stupid to disobey me. Why would you leave your little sister alone in such a strange human village? Do you want her blood to be on your hands? Do you enjoy the punishment you must now receive for leaving her? I assure you... she will be getting the same pleasure I gave to you last night. I have no doubt that she shall be a better pleasure partner than you... You are but a mere whore that no one will want.... but, Kanna.... She's perfect. She will make for a wonderful mate. Don't you think so too?' Naraku laughed sliding the door closed behind him. Kagura stood up wiping away her tears. Her scarlet eyes blazing in the darkness._

_'You sick bastard! What makes you think she would even want to be your mate? You call us your children, yet you go and make them into your servants and sex slaves! Who is the real whore or are you just doing this because you couldn't get Kikyou?' Kagura smirked knowing she had hit a spot. _

_Naraku sent a tentacle flying at her knocking her into the wall behind her. Kagura hissed wiping away the blood from her lip. _

_'Hn, what kind of man are you? Only a lowly half demon like you would ever dare harm a woman! Why don't you be a real man like Sesshomaru?' Kagura laughed loving the fact that if she couldn't hurt him she could hurt his ego. If Kagome could do so to Sesshomaru then she could hurt Naraku's._

_Naraku's red eyes blazed hungrily for blood. Kagura had stepped the line. He would not kill her. No, he would make sure she lived to be tortured until the day that she die. She would feel the constant pain of beating and forever be his love slave. She would never sire a child for every one she conceived he would destroy. He would break her from the inside out._

_Naraku's tentacle wrapped itself around Kagura's neck constricting around her, blocking off her airways. Before she passed out she mumbled one thing..._

_'You will never have her flower...'_

"Kagura..." Kanna whispered.

Neji's eyes were wide. He knew that Kanna wasn't human as her father Naraku wasn't, but he had never known that demons could be so heartless. Naraku was Kagura's and Kanna's father, but he had raped one and wanted the other as a mate. Suddenly he realised why Kagura had left Kanna. Kagura had not wanted Kanna to share the same fate. Kagura may have tried to kill him, but he new why. She had to listen to orders or be punished as she was being now. He could only imagine what Kanna had been through, but what got him the most was Kagura's last statement.

_'You will never have her flower...'_

What had she meant by that. Did she mean Kanna's virginity. If so that meant that Kanna had either already lost it to another or she was still a virgin. Which was it?

Neji looked down at his wife. Her expression was blank and he knew she had gone back to her original state. She was hiding her weakness. How was she feeling right now? Was she sad that her sister had gone through such torture? Was she angry at her creator or guilty that it had been Kagura to take her punishment?

"Hate..." Kanna said making the images on her mirror dissapear.

Neji looked at her curiously. What about hate?

"I finally know hate..." she whispered clutching her mirror to her chest.

"You have never before known hate? Not even after all that Naraku has done to you?" he asked shocked. Kanna was a tolerant woman if she had never come to hate her lord until now.

Kanna shook her head confirming his guess.

"Never had a reason..."

"I see... So, what are you going to do?" he asked. She just couldn't very well get up and leave. She was his wife now, he couldn't let her go off and get killed.

"Nothing... The time isn't right." Kanna turned walking back to the carriage. Neji didn't say anything only respecting her wish for silence. There were multiple thoughts, plans, ideas, and words going through her head. Naraku was going to die... If not by her hands then she was going to help his killers find him, but not now. The time wasn't right. If they attacked him now then everything would be for nothing. He was still too strong. Kikyou's former plan was correct. They would need to give him all the jewel shards before they could consider killing him. They needed his body and his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The lanterns were lit, lighting the path to the Hyuga Summer Estate. Kanna sighed as they passed a sake house ignoring the sound of glass shattering and people fighting. Street girls gathered outside of whore houses laughing amongst themselves and dragging men inside to seduce for pay. Beggers lay against the alley walls collecting tossed coins and scraps. Kanna turned away in disgust. Humans were filthy creatures. She knew that not all of them were that way, but these villagers certainly created a fine example of why Sesshomaru and many other demons didn't care for humans.

"Hn..." she sighed covering her nose. The smell of their sweat among other smells were foul and offended her nose. She looked to her husband not too surprised to see him doing the same thing. These villagers were nothing like the ninja she had met in Konoha. Compared to the humans she had met in that village these ones were absolute pigs. Kanna wouldn't even be surprised if Sesshomaru slaughtered the whole village for offending his keen senses. They were loud and smelly. She herself wouldn't mind to put an end to these villagers, but she knew better.

"Driver hurry..." Neji ordered not enjoying the poor part of the village. The estate was on the Northern side of the village far from the beggers and peasents. With the sound of a cracking whip they were up and out of the redlight district. He looked to see his wife still covering her nose. He frowned and looked out the window.

"We're almost there..." he sighed suppressing a yawn. The trip had been long and tiresome. He had already decided he was going to hurry and eat so he could bathe and sleep. The sun had made him perspire and he was sure Kanna did not enjoy the scent of musk, though she wouldn't say so.

It was not even twenty minutes before they arrived at the large iron doors which were the entrance to the estate. Neji helped Kanna out and opened the doors using his chakra for extra strength. Kanna's eyes widened as they stepped into a beautiful lotus garden. Water and koi moved beneath them as Neji carried Kanna over the water. The house stood in the middle of the estate on an island. The secret to the estate was that you could only get to the island by walking on the hidden path. Only those with Byakugan could see the path as it was made up of invisible chakra strings. If you didn't have the Byakugan to guide you then you would get lost in multiple genjutsu and lose your way or be attacked by the guards that were also from the Hyuga clan.

Kanna looked around at the garden. Floating mini shrines floated across the water lighting some of the way. Servants carried the luggage to the island in a small gandola. Neji's grip on her tightened as she felt they went through a barrier of some kind. Neji placed her down on a wooden deck that lead to the house. Torches lit the way as a maid came up to meet them.

"Welcome, Master Hyuga. Dinner is awaiting you in the Dining Hall. Shall I lead you to your room to freshen up?" she asked smiling. She was young, about fourteen, with short royal blue hair pulled back into a bun.

"Yes, please." he nodded grabbing onto Kanna's wrist to follow after the girl. No words were exchanged until they were at the room. The girl pulled open the door revealing a large room the size of Neji's quarters at the Hyuga Compound multiplied by three times. The room was a calming pale blue color only making the room seem larger. Beside the bed was a nightstand on each side. The back sliding door was open revealing a great view of the bonsai sand garden.

Neji looked back at the maid and thanked her asking her to lead them to the Dining Hall in twenty minutes. She happily nodded and left the couple alone. Closing the door Neji muttered his thanks.

"Well, I should take a bath..." Neji laughed smelling his haori. It did not smell bad, but he didn't know what Kanna smelt so he decided to bathe anyways. Kanna nodded and went to open one of the bags for clothes. She handed him undergarments and a yukata folded and neatly wrapped in a sash.

"Ah, thank you." he smiled his thanks before slipping into the bathing room.

Kanna held out her mirror looking into it in deep thought. She had decided to assist the Inu-Tachi in defeating Naraku, but that would have to wait until he had collected the last shard and she had no way to know when he had. Naraku seemed in no hurry to collect her, and she wasn't in any hurry to go back. As long as Naraku was in hiding he couldn't risk bringing any attention to himself. The attack on Neji was a risk itself, he couldn't order another attack without running the risk that someone would recognize one of his minions or herself. If they knew she was one of his incarnations then there would no doubt be attacks on her and he needed her alive to sire him an heir.

She walked over to the vanity and placed her mirror carefully positioned on it so that it wouldn't fall off. She cast it one last glance before collecting the clothes out of the luggage and putting it into the wardrobe.

. . . . . .

Neji sighed sinking into the hot water. It had been a long day. He closed his eyes submerging himself in the heat. It was always a comfort to be able to come home at night to a hot bath, and now he also had a wife to come home to. She said she would try to become the best wife, but he couldn't help but question that. She probably had never cooked, cleaned, or even been a lover before. The kiss earlier at the wedding told him that he was her first kiss and he was glad he was.

He knew that he didn't love her and that the chances of her loving him were even less. He was a jonin and she was a demon. Demons were known far and wide for being blood thirsty and killers. The fact that she wasn't a brute like the many others of her kind was an oddity. There are stories of kind almost human like demons that fall in love with a human, but they don't include the tale of what happens after their love. What really happens is the girl gives birth to a hanyou child that will be cursed to be hated by both demons and humans not accepted by either sides. They are outsiders, much like the Spider King, Naraku, himself.

Neji's head popped out of the water making him gasp for the very air he had neglected. He pulled his hair out from in front of his face and over his shoulder so that he could relax against the warm rocks against his back.

His white eyes slipped shut as he allowed himself to relax resting at the border of consciousness and sleep. Neji ignored the sound of the sliding door opening knowing it could only be his wife.

"Yes?" Neji asked. No reply came making him open his eyes. There in front of him stood Ai the young maid that lead them to their rooms. She looked at his figure lustfully and untied her obi allowing it to fall to her feet in a pool of periwinkle.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked shocked. He wanted to glare and cuss at her, but he couldn't. His eyes automatically roamed down her curved figure and small perky breasts.

"Master, may I please join you. I wish to scrub your back." she smiled the lust in her eyes clear as a cloudless day.

"No.." he replied at once making her wince as he glared at her. He needed to come back to his senses. It wasn't everyday that he came upon a naked woman, but he needed to stop himself before he became lost in the moment.

"Why not? I really want to..." she whispered bringing her hand to her breast squeezing a bit.

"Where is Kanna?" he asked. Surely nothing bad had happened to her, but if she couldn't hold her own against those two men a few days ago then how was she to handle a Hyuga?

"Gone... I took care of her." she smiled walking over to his bath slipping in.

"What do you mean?" he asked anger growing inside him. He didn't even want to marry the girl and now he had to take care of her. She may be a pain in his side, but she was not a bad person.

"She wanted to go out, so I did as she asked. Now we can be together, Master."

"You touched her and you dare come to me trying to seduce me. Come here..." he smiled malice creating edge to his voice, but did not go noticed by the girl.

"Yes, Master.." she smiled wrapping her arms around his naked body. Her legs tightened around his waste as she leaned down and kissed his neck.

Neji silently grit his teeth and smiled. When she wasn't paying attention he grabbed onto her neck gently.

"Sleep..." he ordered knocking her out.

Her limp body fell on top of him. He sneered at her in disgust and climbed out of the bath tossing her onto the floor.

He wrapped a make shift towel around him and walked out of the room to look for Kanna. He quickly dressed in the clothes he had been given and left the room slamming the door closed behind him.

'Damn.. I knew the counsel would try to send a woman to seduce me, but so soon? It's my wedding night for Kami's sake!' Neji cursed. The sound of his feet shuffling against the wooden floors the only noise he could hear.

"Kanna!" he called anxiously searching for his wife. White eyes looked around for any sight of his pale wife. He pulled open anydoor that he passed and continued searching for her.

"Kanna!" he hollard. Activating his Byakugan he searched for the demoness. It wasn't long before he spotted her chakra flow... it was as white as her ivory skin. He rushed towards her not stopping until she was in his sight.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Naraku.." Kanna sighed as she watched the koi swim beneath her from the floating bridge. They were so pretty; so elegant and beautiful. If only she could be like that. Carefree and aloof swimming together in their own harmonous worlds.

"Wind blows and fire burns  
We run off and then return,  
Our koi smile again.

Jewels in the pond  
Gliding under smoky skies  
Orange sun glowing.

Red views; rues of flame  
Fire takes homes; lives lost to dust  
Koi liquid fire storm

Water falls extinguish  
The troubles of recentently  
Take my thoughts back koi

Cool water splashes  
Flaming koi swim unaware  
Beneath firey skies"

Neji sighed and walked to his wife's side. She was staring into the water. She was lost in her thoughts again. Her ivory colored skin was aglow with the red light of the water shrines. A drop of water kissed her face as the koi kicked the water to greet her hello. A sense of wellbeing filled her as she sat there kneeling at the edge of the bridge. It was peacefully quiet save for the sound of the flowing water and gentle strokes of the gandolas.

"A work of only the Kami to create such a beauty in a pond alone. How much time must have been put into it's creation.. and the patience to make such elegent koi. My hands are too rough to form such a being." Neji stated sitting next to her.

Kanna looked at her groom blankly, her soft silk like hair swaying in the cool night breeze. Her mind was filled with thoughts of her sister and the man that called himself her father. She had thought through her plans and had found them satisfactory.

"There is an angel falling near. A miko shall purify the evil. A hanyou shall fall to the hands of the unlikely, and good shall rule the plains again." Kanna said staring to see what her husband's reaction would be.

Neji nodded and looked forward thinking. His wife spoke in riddles, and as much as he hated to admit it he disliked riddles. There were always so complicated, but this one was easy. When the time came he would help his wife in the defeat of Naraku.

"When do you want my help?" he asked getting the question out in the open.

"The InuTachi is sure to be around; I shall need to summon them." she whispered looking into the koi pond beneath her.

"Alright, I will have the messenger fetch them. They shall be here within the week. Until then, let us eat?" he asked feeling the hunger inside him growing. With a curt nod Kanna rose following her husband back inside the manor.

Hours passed and the Hyuga heir sat silently at the end of his bed. His albino wife was in the bathing room soaking as she had requested. Neji stared at the mirror Kanna had carried around since he had met her. Only a course of three days had passed and he was married. His uncle had no idea that the couple had just met, and the knowledge would not change anything as Hyuga married for life as divorce was looked down upon in the clan. The young couple now faced a multitude of problems.

'I am married to a demon, and have nine months to produce an heir. She in turn is the daughter of the most feared demon in Nihon and is a victim of incestial rape. As far as I know, she is still a virgin... but she may not be for much longer' Neji thought feeling heat rise to his face. He himself had experience, but it was not often that he thought about this particular subject.

"Danna-sama.." Neji jumped hearing a voice speak up from beside his ear. He whipped around to see Kanna in a towel her white locks clinging to her in wet mess. He looked away as he could see her form and others through the thin white fabric.

"Kanna... Where are your clothes?" he asked feeling uncomfortable with the nearly naked girl in front of him.

"Is there a reason for me to wear clothes? Do nigen not dispose of them when mating?" she asked a confused tone to her voice.

Neji stared at the wall behind her avoiding her gaze.

"H-hai, but tonight? Do you even know how the.. process works?" he asked embarrassed.

Kanna stared at him blankly and almost smirked as his demenour was amusing. "Danna-sama, I am well aware of the mating process. I _am_ an adult. I have witnessed much through my mirror."

'That's true. Why didn't I think of that? She can't be all that innocent, she did attack me a few days ago. Her father is the Spider King for Kami's sake!' the Hyuga thought to himself.

"But that was just watching you have never _done_ any of that before though... Don't you think waiting would be better? I know we have to produce and heir, but I'm sure an extra week won't matter." Neji rambled tried to get himself out of this awkward situation.

"Hyuga-sama.. A wise man once said: "Never put off until tomorrow what you can do today" and that man was right.." she mused her pale pink lips turning upward a fraction of a milimeter.

Neji's sweat dropped as he recognized the quote. "You got that from an anime! I'm not stupid!" he cried frustrated.

"Hn.. Indeed. Remove your clothing." Kanna ordered her soft voice hardening.

Neji stood his ground and ignored her.

"As you wish, we shall do this the hard way." Kanna sighed dropping her towel and allowing it to fall at her feet in a pool of white. Neji's eyes widened and he stared her in the eyes. Her black eyes became pits as he was sucked into them unable to look away.

"Hyuga Neji, you will remove your clothing and join me in mating." Kanna ordered her hypnotic powers taking control.

Neji nodded and responded by removing his obi. His hakama were released to the ground and his haori slipped off of his shoulders. Soon two naked figures were standing in front of each other. Kanna released her power's hold on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him down onto her on the bed.

Neji's eyes widened as he looked down at the girl below him. She nodded and humbly parted her legs making room for his body to enter. His member hardened as his tip connected with her opening.

"Kanna, are you sure?" he asked biting his lip.

"Baka nigen, if I was not you would not be here." she stated.

Neji smirked and nodded. He grabbed her waist positioning himself at her opening.

With a thrust her innocene was broken and their dance began. No words were exchanged only the passion of the night. Their hearts raced as they were overcome with ectasy. Never did they stop until her womb was overflowing with his seed.

On that night a child was concieved.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanna sat awake in bed with her new husband's arms wrapped around her waist. She looked down upon her mate's face which was laying on her lap. His creamy skin was soft to the touch as she gingerly placed her hand on his head; she ran her fingers absentmindedly through his dark silky hair. Her eyes roamed over the mating mark she had bestowed upon him in their earlier activities. Two silver intertwining swirls marked his neck where she had bitten him.

The previous evening had been full of new experiences. Kanna thought over how she had lived more in three days than she had in her short life. It had been four summers since her 'birth' of sorts, and it seemed like that was an eternity ago. Only a few days ago she was ordered to bring back the corpse of her _now_ husband to her unholy father. It seemed the gods had an odd sense of humour to suddenly change her fate as so.

**_'Konkon!_**' someone knocked on the door. Kanna gently moved her husbands arms from around her and climbed from the bed. She winced at the pain between her legs. Last night had been her first time. Silently she walked to the sliding door and opened it. As she slid the door open a woman smiled at her.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, I am Hyuuga Anji, kunoichi, from Konoha. It's a pleasure to meet you Kanna-sama." the female bowed.

Kanna took a moment to assess the girl taking in her long dark green hair and pale blue eyes which matched the color of her obi. Her kimono was a light purple with a pink under layer. Looking at the female Kanna knew she was of more importance than the previous maid, Ai.

"Un, pleasure.." Kanna remained immobile, her muscles were tense around this older looking female. The aura she was sending about was that of a holy woman. There was no doubt that she was of miko blood, though her scent was diluted meaning she wasn't trained and had weak spiritual powers. Kanna remained on guard due to another lesson Sesshomaru had instilled into her, **NEVER** underestimate someone. That lesson was taught to even the Western Lord himself when he allowed his brother to cut off his left arm due to underestimation.

Anji looked beyond Kanna and onto the bed behind the demoness. Kanna blinked and moved in front of the bed to block the woman's view. Her instincts were telling her to be alert. Anji smiled brighter and looked into the void girls soulless eyes.

"Breakfast shall be ready in an hour. Would you like to go for a quick morning stroll, my lady?" Anji asked clasping her hands together in front of her as would a proper hostess.

Kanna looked back at her mate and to the woman standing in front of her. Reluctantly, Kanna agreed and went to get dressed. A quick five minutes later both were on their way for a stroll, Anji with a devious smile and Kanna anxiously holding her mirror to her chest.

Kanna took in the sites before her as she had previously seen the open halls in a dim light setting. It seemed that most of the house mysteriously drifted above water. Kanna could reach down and touch the lake below her full of butterfly koi and the like. Anji looked back at the woman silently watching her. Kanna was like a beautiful hime. Her long white hair glistened in the sunlight and her skin almost shining as it seemed to reflect the light. The sight was almost ethereal. She was like the child of the moon itself lost on this world.

"Do you like koi?" Anji asked curiously.

Kanna looked up at her and tensed like a child caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Hn." was the only reply that the woman received before the albino girl walked ahead of her, leaving the maid behind.

_"What a curious girl" _Anji thought to herself chuckling.

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**_

Ai stood stalk still at the newlywed's door. She remembered what had happened last time she had tried to seduce the Hyuuga heir, but she had to do this. She had to follow orders or she would be punished, as was the fate of a branching Hyuuga. Her Lord had ordered her to do this! She bit her lip and slid open the door stepping in as quietly as she could.

With a nervous gulp she removed her yukata, and sat at the edge of the bed, looking down at the sleeping man. His breaths came out slowly and softly as he slept. The sound of his soft almost unnoticeable snore so cute in her eyes.

"Neji.." she whispered softly as she slipped under the covers and by his side.

Slowly she made herself comfortable against his skin and ran her hands through his hair. She kissed him softly on the lips extracting a sleeping moan from the man.

"Danna-sama" she whispered into his ear while running a hand down his chest.

She gently rolled him onto his back and climbed onto him. She trailed kisses down his chest, making her way to his manhood. With a smirk she took him into her mouth and began the task at hand.

...

Kanna sat next to the waterfall enjoying the sound of the running water. She and Anji had silently agreed to relax for the past twenty minutes. It was quite satisfying that for this one moment she felt neither boredom, hate, or guilt. She felt only a sense of contentment. She needed nothing and wanted nothing right now. She stared into her mirror blankly and watched the inutachi. The messenger had indeed reached them and they would arrive promptly for Inuyasha was indeed quite punctual, only of his only good traits.

For years she had watched the small group, and she knew everything that went on. She knew of the complicated love triangle between the two miko and the hanyou. The love between the houshi and taijiya, though the two would hardly ever say it aloud. They were engaged, yet the monk always seemed to forget that. She also knew that Inuyasha used Kirara for target practice on occasion, though the taijiya didn't seem to question why the demon neko had some occasional bald spots. Even Shippou had the occasional secret. How else did they think their _NINJA TREATS _went missing?

"My Lady, may I ask.. How is your marriage fairing you thus far?" Anji asked looking at the youkai through her lashes.

Kanna looked up from her mirror and blinked, as was her signature trademark move.

"It is... interesting." she stated dully.

Anji chuckled to herself inwardly looking at the girl, mirth hidden in her eyes.

"I see, where are you from?" she asked another question.

Kanna looked up again in annoyance and decidedly put down her mirror, she was not going to be able to concentrate on her mirror at the time. Her dark obsidian eyes watched the woman's character.

"I do not know." Kanna stated bluntly not realizing how it would sound odd to someone else.

"Wow, really? Everyone should have a place of origin." Anji smirked to herself.

"Hn." was her only reply.

"You don't talk much.. Hell, I can't say I don't blame you. There's just some people you can't trust. Though, I also don't think it's good to _not_ talk. I mean if you don't talk to people you'll become a oddity or sociopath, ne? Just like with ninja! I mean there's a lot of ninja that don't really talk much. Like Sasuke! He was weird in the academy. Same with Shino! Well, actually I didn't want to be a ninja. I wanted to be a hostess! I was going to run the biggest hotel in the WORLD! Haha, weird right?" The Hyuuga stammered.

"If you did not want to be a ninja, why have you become one?" Kanna asked confused as to why someone would acquire an occupation they did not want.

"I guess... because my parents wanted me to. I mean, you can't really go against your parents.." She frowned sadly.

Kanna nodded understanding. She couldn't go against her own father in the past, but this was no longer the past. This was the present, and she wasn't with Naraku anymore. She wouldn't tolerate his actions anymore.

"What about you? Did you want to marry Neji-kun or did your parents make you?"

There was a moment of short silence as Kanna thought about an honest answer. She was not good at communication. She felt odd talking at all, but she had been doing much these past days. Perhaps, it was time for change. She could not always be the obedient quiet child she was intended to be. She was a married woman now. Though, she didn't understand why she accepted the marriage in the first place.

"It was arranged.." was the simple answer the void demoness gave.

Anji looked at the void girl. Her eyes were empty, so very dark. She was a kunoichi, yet she couldn't really sense an aura from the girl. She had been told that she was a demoness, yet she couldn't sense a demonic aura from the girl. Perhaps it had to do with what kind of demoness she was. Kanna was not like the other demons she had met. Kanna was almost human, though she did not have all the emotions. It almost made her feel bad.. No, it DID make her feel bad.

"Kanna... You should go." Anji said looking at Kanna with hard eyes.

Kanna looked at her in question. It was odd that the nigen suddenly wanted her to leave, especially since she was just blabbering on about things a minute ago.

"Hurry! Go! I can't tell you why, but you must go to your husband!" the Hyuuga woman yelled, throwing a kunai at the demon barely missing.

With a nod Kanna made her way back. She was not good at running since she hardly physically exerted herself, and the pain between her legs seemed to be hindering her.

_Three.. -Kanna run!- Two.. -I can't disobey orders!_- One.. -Please, get there safely-

"ZERO!" Anji shouted before she left chasing after the runaway.

Panting could be heard as Kanna finally made it to the dock. She held on tightly to her mirror turning right into the building. The sun entered the halls through the open sliding doors. Kanna felt the burn of the searing heat against her pale skin.

She hastily made her way down the third corridor picking up the scent of the maid, Ai.

_**Pita!**_ The sound of shuffling feet stopped. Kanna stood there outside her door. The smell of another female invading her territory was maddening! Another female was with her husband.

**Do you smell that? **a voice within her asked growling.

Kanna nodded at the familiar voice. The voice of the demon within her. It's voice was like broken glass, and it's temperament just as bad. It was a reflection of evil.

**Kill! Kill~!** the voice told her in a hypnotic voice. The mirror in her arms began glowing, as did her eyes as they began to bleed red. She was a demon, and it was time people did not forget that.

She flung open the door and peered inside. Her growls could be heard as she stepped inside. Neji was underneath the maid. She was kissing him, and she was kissing HER mark! The mark that Kanna had made the night before was being touched by another woman. The touch that Kanna could feel stabbing her heart. The touch of a nigen onna.

Neji's eyes flew open as he looked at the woman on top of him. _'She's not Kanna!' _

His eyes went from the woman kissing him to his wife whose eyes bled red in malice. Angrily Neji pushed the woman off of him. He was angry at himself for not noticing that it was not his wife in the first place. He had slept feeling as if he was being pleasured and responded back never once opening his eyes from his deep slumber.

"**Mate, leave now.**" Kanna ordered from her demonic state. She was going to kill something, and it was going to be a painfully drawn out death.

Neji looked at Kanna in shock and shook his head. He was not going anywhere.

The mirror in Kanna's hands glowed brighter as she began to suck in the soul of the stupid woman. Ai's eyes were wide and began to roll back into her head as half of her soul was sucked into the mirror. Kanna grabbed the woman holding her in the air by her next. She could hear the blood running through her preys veins, and she could see it pulsing through Ai's jugular. She smelled vile like sex, but Kanna was sure that she would taste better.

**"I shall devour your soul, human!"** Kanna growled tightening her hold around the female's neck. Ai's soft pleas for mercy were meaningless as Kanna smiled. Slowly she placed her lips upon the onna and sucked the life out of her. Neji watched in horror and awe as his wife sucked the life out of Ai. Her body became deathly grey and her hair lost its color as the last breath was stolen from her. Kanna released the woman and let her fall to the ground lifeless.

"You killed her.." Neji whispered, but Kanna had heard him.

**"She tried to claim what belonged to me... She was going to steal my mate" **Kanna whispered back. She had not meant to let things get so out of hand.

"You really killed her!" another voice called from the doorway. It was Anji. Her eyes were full of tears and her kunai was on the ground, it had fallen from her hand.

"Hn." Kanna couldn't look away from the crying woman. Something tugged at her heart, she didn't know what feeling, but it was there. She couldn't look into Anji's pale eyes anymore as she looked away and back at the mirror that had shrunken to become less of a hassle during the possession.

Kanna's eyes had returned to normal and she was back in control, no longer showing emotion. She looked at her husband who stared at her in disbelief. He grimaced under her gaze and reached out towards her, though reluctantly.

"Kanna... come here." he ordered softly.

"No! Stay away from her! She's a demon! She killed my sister!" Anji cried angrily. She had pulled another kunai out and was ready to attack. She wasn't going to forgive herself for letting Kanna go in the first place, and she certainly wouldn't forgive Kanna for killing her sister.

"I can bring her back..." Kanna whispered staring into her mirror which seemed to moan in sorrow. The mirror which screamed in pain.

Both ninja's eyes were wide in shock.

"Lies! A-Ai is dead! You can't bring back the dead!" the mourning elder sister yelled in disbelief.

Kanna held up the mirror, "She's in the mirror... half of her soul is inside."

Anji's eyes lit up in hope as she rushed towards Kanna. Anji was forced backwards when Kanna's mirror threw up a barrier.

"It is a protective barrier, stay away..." Kanna said as she knelt by the corpse. Her mirror began to glow and slowly but surely half of her soul was returned to her.

Ai's body moaned, as the colors returned to her skin.

"She's alive... Take her, and leave his place. Don't come back. If I see her again, I don't know if I would be able to bring her back again." Kanna whispered before she walked out of the room.

"Kanna, wait!" Neji called chasing after her.


End file.
